


A Lost Laptop

by itspastmybedtime



Series: The Real World:  Growing Up [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Best Friends, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, Conflict, Drinking, Eremin AU Week, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, Mentioned Annie Leonhart, Mentioned Bertolt Hoover, Mentioned Reiner Braun, Minor Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Minor Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Minor Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse, Modern Era, Underage Drinking, they argue but then they make up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29545047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itspastmybedtime/pseuds/itspastmybedtime
Summary: i'm open to requests cause i have no creativitybasically a modern au where they're all in college, eren and armin live together and get into an argument.  eren goes to jean and armin goes to mikasa, they somehow meet up in the middle and eren and armin resolve their issues while armin is lowkey drunk and adorable.i suck at summaries but it's good i'd recommend reading it lol.  also i ship eremin but i kinda left this open to interpretation.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Sasha Blouse
Series: The Real World:  Growing Up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180151
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	A Lost Laptop

**Author's Note:**

> “I still can’t believe you came to me, of all people. It’s like you’re obsessed with me.” Jean smirked as he walked past Eren, finishing locking up.
> 
> “Shut the fuck up. I did it for Armin’s sake, alright?” Eren shoved Jean as they walked down the hallway. Eren wished he could’ve shoved Jean’s face into the ground but Jean was giving him a ride; it’d have to wait.

…

“I don’t get it.”

Eren looked up, glaring at Jean as he finished his remark.

“Don’t get what?” He watched as Jean sat back and smirked. God he hated this guy’s face.

“How Armin will forgive you when you get back your place and apologize. I also don’t get why you came to me of all people.” Jean waved his hand around as he spoke, and Eren was certain that the only thing bigger than Jean’s head was his ego. He watched as Jean picked up his phone and eventually put it down, mumbling something about his mother.

Sitting on Jean’s leather couch in May wasn’t exactly his first choice of places to go, especially since Jean’s apartment has horrible air conditioning. Thinking about it now, he’s surprised Armin hadn’t beat him here. He was sure Armin would come to Jean, if not then Mikasa.

“I didn’t mean anything I said, Armin knows that.” Eren wiped his face before continuing. “And who else was I supposed to go to? Mikasa would kill me for hurting his feelings, Sasha and Connie would also kick my ass, and Annie would tear my head off if I told her I made him cry.”

God he made him cry, he’s never done that before. He always hurt the people that made Armin cry; maybe he does deserve to get his ass kicked.

“Also… he goes to you if I’m not around. I thought out of everyone who’d kick my ass you’d understand what he’s thinking.” Jean raised an eyebrow but didn’t respond. He leaned back and looked at the clock. Eren had only been there for a few minutes, but it felt longer than that. He got another notification from his phone, quickly responding before Eren spoke up again.

“Plus, I was kinda hoping he’d be here.” Eren looked behind the couch and into Jean’s kitchen at the small chance that the blonde was secretly hiding from him. He hates the idea of Armin trying to hide from him.

“How did you two even get into an argument? I’ve never seen you without Armin wrapped around your arm.” Eren glared at Jean for that. “I mean sure, you’ve had disagreements but I never thought _you_ would come to _me_ about something like this.” Jean had a point; after over 10 years of friendship they finally had their first real argument- and this is where he ended up? Jean’s hot and sticky leather couch?

Eren looked, turned his gaze to the black TV screen sitting in front of him, thinking about how he winded up asking Jean for guidance.

“Well…”

**_Flashback: 1 hour ago_ **

“Hey Eren, have you seen my laptop anywhere?” Eren was laying on the couch, his phone held above his head when Armin came into their living room sounding urgent.

Eren had gotten home not too long ago; his economics course really kicked his ass and he couldn’t wait to get home and scroll through Twitter for the next 5 hours.

Eren didn’t look away from his phone when he spoke. “No, why?” He heard Armin make a noise, but he was distracted by his Twitter feed too much to be able to understand what Armin was saying. 

He heard Armin walk all over their apartment, picking up couch cushions and papers until he heard the blonde make a loud grunt. Eren looked up from his phone to see his friend sit on their coffee table and put his head in his hands.

“Dude, what’s wrong?” Eren put his phone on the couch, leaning on his elbows to sit up to look at the back of Armin’s head. He watched his friend run his hands through his hair, his foot tapping the floor before answering.

“I can’t find my laptop _anywhere_ , and I need to finish my lab report that’s due _tonight_ and it’s already 9 oclock.” Eren should’ve assumed it was something school related- that or the online shopping Armin did once in a while.

“So? You can just use my computer.” Eren had matured past the point of needing to clear his private files and search history before letting Armin use his setup. His friend has definitely seen anything and everything Eren had once attempted to keep hidden. Plus, Eren lost his shame years ago when it came to Armin.

He watched as Armin sighed and sat up. He watched as his friend dragged both his hands down his face before looking at Eren.

“All of my report is one a file on my laptop; it’s not not an account I can just sign into. The only way to access it is on my laptop and of course _it’s gone_.” Eren fully sat up, leaning back into their couch.

“Minnie relax, it’s probably around here somewhere. Did you check…” Where did Armin usually keep his laptop? “...your bag?” Armin looked at him with an annoyed expression.

“Eren, that’s the first place I looked. Why would I _not_ check my bag?” Armin used a certain tone when he spoke, Eren didn’t know what it was but he didn’t like it.

“Jeez, I’m just trying to help.” Eren rolled his eyes when he finished his sentence, picking up his phone and once again opening his feed once more. He could tell how much that pissed Armin off.

“You’re not helping at all, you’ve just been sitting there one your phone while I’ve been panicking for the past half hour.” Had he really been freaking out for a half hour? He wasn’t looking but he could tell that Armin had his hands on his hips. When Eren looked up, he confirmed his assumption correct.

“You’re overreacting, you don’t need to be ‘panicking’. Just relax-” Armin stomped the ground and stood up, cutting him off.

“Eren _do not_ tell me to relax. My laptop literally has 30% of my final grade on it and-”

“And you’ll _find it_. Instead of freaking out, you should be tracing back your steps or whatever.” Eren has known Armin for a while; he’s gotten worried plenty of times but he’s never had such an attitude about it.

“That’s what I’ve _been doing_. You’re not listening and you’re not helping at all. You’re just sitting there and… God why do I even bother.” Armin walked away, going back to their kitchen where Eren assumed he was continuing his search. He looked up and saw Armin pulling his hair whenever he lifted something that didn’t reveal his laptop.

Eren stood up and followed him after a moment of thinking about what Armin had said. If Armin was allowed to be pissed off then so was he. As Armin lifted a pile of junk mail Eren put his hand on the table, forcing Armin to look up at him.

“Ya know, just because you lost your laptop doesn’t mean you have to be an asshole about it.” Armin squinted his eyes at Eren’s accusing tone.

“What are you talking about? I came to you for help and all you did was tell me to ‘relax’. It’s 30% of my grade, Eren, and you’re acting like it doesn’t matter.” Armin slapped the mail down on the table as he emphasized his final sentence.

“When did I say that? I said you could use my computer and asked if you checked your bag, and _I’m_ the bad guy?” Armin grunted and began walking away again, but Eren grabbed his arm before he could leave.

“What? Am I not being helpful enough? Want me to build you a brand new laptop?” Eren knew he was being condescending, but Armin trying to walk away ticked him off.

“Eren, I’m not gonna talk to you about this if you’re gonna be an asshole.” Armin looked back at Eren and stood straight. “Let go.”

“No.” He tried to ignore how whiney he sounded. “Now you’re gonna call me an asshole? What did I even do?” Eren was near fuming now, Armin always knew how to push his buttons.

“You said I was overreacting and said I shouldn’t be panicking! You can be so insensitive sometimes you know that?” Armin managed to pull his arm out of Eren’s grip, taking a step back.

“Oh come on, you’re freaking out too much! It’s probably underneath your pillow or something, you don’t have to be such a baby about it.” Eren knew he crossed a line with that last remark, but he was too deep now.

He watched as Armin’s face changed, almost softening. He looked more upset than pissed off, and Eren didn’t know how to react except continuing what he started.

“You’re losing your mind for no reason, and I don’t get why you’re expecting me to do the same.” Eren looked away as he spoke, looking at the same pile of mail Armin had just thrown down.

“It’s probably somewhere in here, so just calm down.” When Eren looked back up, he wasn’t expecting his friend to be tearing up. 

Armin wasn’t looking at him anywhere, now his pinched expression had fallen to the floor. Eren has seen Armin like this before, but he was never the one to cause his friend to be so distressed.

When Armin spoke next he sounded softer, more quiet. His direct change of tone almost made Eren stand back.

“I need good grades so I can keep my scholarship next year. If-” Armin took a moment to breath before continuing. “If I don’t get 30% of my grade, even with an extension or something, I..” He couldn’t finish his sentence, and opted to rub his eyes with the back of his hand.

For one of the first times since they met, Eren didn’t know how to comfort him. He always made Armin feel better, not make him so upset to the point he can’t finish a sentence.

“Armin-”

“I’m going out.” Armin cut him off, speed walking to their shared room. This definitely made Eren stand up straight. Armin’s voice sounded wet, distressed. He’s never walked away from Eren when he’s been distraught like this.

Eren followed him, watching as Armin gathered his belongings from his side of the room. He stood outside the doorway, realizing how organized Armin’s side was in comparison to his. He heard Armin’s keychain jingle as he shoved it into his back pocket, along with his phone and his wallet. He didn’t say anything as Armin grabbed his jacket- it wasn’t like he needed it, it was spring. But Armin always got cold no matter what the season was. Eren was surprised his friend was wearing jeans in the first place, but that’s just how Armin’s always been.

Armin rushed past him, bringing Eren back to their situation. He looked at their window and realized how dark it was outside. He didn’t like the thought of Armin wandering around so late at night, even if he had a destination.

“Armin don’t go out right now, it’s too dark.” Eren attempted to follow him throughout their apartment, but Armin was surprisingly quick when he wanted to be.

He wasn’t sure if Armin heard him, because he was met with their front door being shut by the time he reached the hall.

He felt deflated, and stared at the door before thinking about what to do next.

**_Present_ **

“Damn, Yeager. You really fucked up.” Jean was smirking again, but he looked more surprised than before. His phone went off again.

Eren didn’t reply, he kept his eyes on the TV screen. He eventually huffed, glaring near where Jean sat on the opposite end of the couch.

“Why was he so upset? I was just trying to get him to relax.” Jean rolled his eyes, making Eren agitated.

“Dude, seriously? He was anxious as hell and you weren’t helping at all.”

“I offered to let him use my computer!”

“Not about his assignment, dumbass. He was probably damn near having an anxiety attack and you told him he was overreacting.” Jean knew Eren was as dense as a rock when it came to emotions, but was he seriously this out of tune?

He thought about what Jean said, looking down at his lap. He remembered how Armin called him “insensitive”. He’s never called Eren that before. He knew Armin had anxiety issues; usually he could tell from a mile away if Armin was about to have a meltdown. God, he really wasn’t thinking today. He felt burnt out, and he could only imagine how Armin felt not too long ago.

Eren didn’t have a response. Sure, he’s fucked up a few times and lost his temper, or worded something wrong. But he’s never gotten to the point where he made Armin _cry_ , let alone go out alone at night to get away from him.

Armin is still out alone at night.

Armin is still out alone at night, and might be having an anxiety attack.

“Jean I need to go.” Eren abruptly stood up, patting down his pants. Jean stood up as well, standing in front of Eren.

“Woah woah, what’s the sudden rush?” Jean wouldn’t admit it, but the urgency in Eren’s voice made him nervous.

“Armin is still out. I gotta find him and make sure he’s home.” Eren knows that Armin has had a bad experience or two in situations like this. Out alone, walking around at night trying to get somewhere or find someone. Childhood bullies grew up just as much as they did. 

Eren wasn’t one to overthink, but man was his brain working overtime.

“Worried about your _boyfriend_?” Eren looked ready to knock Jean out before he spoke again. “Chill, I’m just messing with you. Armin is with Mikasa at her place, you can relax.” Eren stood up straight and leaned back, the worry leaving his face. His expression changed from relaxed to confused.

“Wait, how do you know?” Jean picked up his phone and waved it around his head.

“I texted Mikasa when you got here and said you and Armin were having ‘a problem’.” Jean opened his messages and continued to speak. “She said her and Sasha were out when Armin called her and asked where she was. They apparently let him drink a little and now they’re back at Mikasa's place.”

It took Eren a moment to process what Jean had said, before stepping back.

“So Armin’s with Mikasa? He’s okay?” Jean looked down and scrolled to more recent messages.

“How do you define ‘okay’?”

“ _Jean_.”

“Okay, okay. He’s safe if that’s what's got your panties in a twist. He _is_ tipsy and upset though. I’m just surprised they let him drink.” Jean put his phone back into his pocket and looked up at Eren, who was looking at his digital clock. None of them were 21 yet, and Armin having the latest birthday meant that he was always the last person to receive any sort of milestone. Working papers, a permit, a license, voting rights even; Sasha definitely knew someone at whatever bar they were at if they were drinking. Plus Mikasa looks older than she really is.

“Sasha probably egged him on. Mikasa must’ve felt bad or something.” Eren mumbled as he spoke, deep in thought. He stared at the leather couch, still able to see his imprint of where he used to sit.

Jean looked at Eren and looked at the clock. It was almost 11, which meant it was starting to get late. He looked back at Eren before sighing, scratching the back of his head.

“Look man, I’m only saying this because Armin’s my friend. You guys will be fine, Armin will forgive you before you can apologize… I can tell how sorry you are.” Jean mumbled the last sentence, causing Eren to look up at him. “C’mon, I’ll drive you to Mikasa’s.” Jean walked to his kitchen and picked up his keys, using his phone and Eren assumed he texted Mikasa that they were on their way.

“Jean-”

“Save it. I’m doing this for Armin’s sake.” Jean opened his front door, motioning Eren to walk out with him. Eren stood for a moment before putting a small smile on his face, walking out the door. As Jean locked turned around and locked the door, Eren heard him speak.

“I still can’t believe you came to me, of all people. It’s like you’re obsessed with me.” Jean smirked as he walked past Eren, finishing locking up.

“Shut the fuck up. I did it for _Armin’s sake_ , alright?” Eren shoved Jean as they walked down the hallway. Eren wished he could’ve shoved Jean’s face into the ground but Jean was giving him a ride; it’d have to wait.

“Hey, more of that and you’re sitting in the trunk.” Eren rolled his eyes at Jean’s empty threat and headed towards his car.

He just hoped Armin was sober enough to talk to him.

* * *

  
  


Now that he was at Mikasa’s door, he began to realize how nervous he was. He’s never been nervous to talk to Armin, ignoring the times he’s asked Armin to help tutor him when he knows how busy the blonde is.

Jean was standing behind him, probably still texting Mikasa despite her being on the opposite side of the wall. Eren didn’t say anything, but he noticed how Jean fixed his hair and clothes in his car’s reflection before coming to the door. He doesn't understand Jean; one minute he’s blushing when him and Mikasa are in the same room, and the next he stutters at the mention of Marco’s name.

One problem at a time, he supposed.

Eren knocked on the door, and didn’t have to wait long before he saw Mikasa’s face. She looked anything but impressed, almost reluctant to let him inside. Sometimes he forgot how protective she was of both him _and_ Armin. Almost everyone was protective of Armin though- he was like everyone’s brainy little brother. Even Jean would admit that.

“Kasa is Armin-”

“He’s laying down in Annie’s room.” She cut him off, opening the door allowing the two to come inside. Eren almost forgot that she and Annie share an apartment- with Annie being out with Reiner and Bertolt all the time she might as well just live with them.

As Eren and Jean walked in, they were met with a very drunk and very passed out Sasha, who had a blanket over her body while she layed on Mikasa’s couch. They raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn’t say anything else.

“Is Annie here?” Eren didn’t mean to sound as scared as he did. Mikasa hadn’t torn his arms off yet, which meant she was giving him mercy. Annie wouldn’t do the same.

“No, she’s out again with Reiner and Bert. That’s why I went out with Sasha. Which is also why I was very surprised when Armin called me, very upset about something _you_ did.” Okay, maybe she wasn’t giving him mercy. The look on her face made Eren want to sink into the floor and disappear.

Eren looked at Annie’s bedroom door, which was shut. It reminded him of how things ended a few hours ago, and that made him even more nervous than before. He hates being nervous, especially if it’s about Armin.

“How… how was he when you found him?” Eren dragged his hands down his pants, realizing how sweaty they were. The thought of Armin walking around alone at night already made his toes curl, and to think something might’ve happened to him while he was out; Eren almost saw stars.

“He was really upset- I haven’t seen him that stressed out in a while.” She looked towards Annie’s bedroom door as well, remembering how it happened.

**_Flashback: 1 hour and a half agp_ **

“Does he know where- where we are?” Sasha was leaning forwards, her wine glass almost empty for the fourth time that night. That wasn’t Mikasa’s priority at the moment.

“He knows. Luckily it’s not too far from his apartment.” She scanned the windows of the bar, and her eyes eventually landed on the front door. She kept her gaze on the entrance for a while until she sighed, taking a sip of her water. She didn’t like to drink.

“I can’t- I can’t believe Eren is such an asshole! I’m gonna teach him a lesson.” Sasha sat back, looking determined. Mikasa met her eyes, before looking down at her phone. It’s not often that Armin would call her in tears, and it’s the first time it was because of something Eren did. She knew Eren would really fuck up eventually, but she wasn’t expecting it to be while she was out.

The bell to the entrance rang, and Mikasa’s eyes shot up and saw Armin’s blond hair. Sasha turned around, a big smile on her face once she saw her friend.

“Armin! We’re over- over here!” She was waving her arms around, surely getting the attention of other customers.

Armin looked up and his eyes softened. He looked about as upset as he sounded over the phone. Despite not crying at the moment, Mikasa could tell how badly he was holding it in. She noticed how messed up both his hair and clothes were. That made her nervous.

He eventually made his way over to their table, sitting down next to Sasha. She put her arm around him in comfort, but the stench of alcohol made it hard for him to relax.

“How was the walk over here?” Mikasa decided to break the ice, causing Armin to meet her eyes. If Sasha wasn’t comforting, Mikasa’s gaze definitely helped.

“It was fine, I got here alright.” That calmed Mikasa’s nerves a bit. “Thanks for calming me down over the phone.” Armin blushed, remembering when he called her. He made it out of his apartment before breaking down at an alleyway nearby. He eventually relaxed enough to call her- Mikasa being an obvious first choice. He remembered how talking to her made him cry even more, as he had to explain the events to her over the phone.

Once Mikasa told her where she was, he quickly got up and rushed to her location. He hopes to never go down that alleyway again- it’d be too depressing.

“I don’t- I don’t get it.” Sasha sat up and she spoke, looking at Armin. He took off his jacket and raised an eyebrow. “Eren is always there when you’re like, freaking out. Why was he being such a dick?” Typically Mikasa would defend her brother; but Sasha was right. What Armin told her over the phone sounded exactly like how Eren would act, but he’s never acted like that with Armin before.

“I don’t know, I…” Armin looked down at his lap, playing with the hem of his shirt. “I haven’t been that anxious in a while, and I guess it threw him off. He was probably stressed out because of his class or something.” Armin was good at memorizing schedules. He memorized his own, Eren’s, Mikasa’s and a few other friends. But at the time he hadn’t thought about Eren coming back from class, he was so consumed with his laptop being gone-

His laptop. His report.

Armin put his head down on the table and groaned. He didn’t feel like crying anymore but boy he wanted to scream. Sasha patted his back in comfort, but he could feel the worried stare Mikasa was giving him.

“My laptop has been missing all day and I can’t find it. My report is due tonight and that’s why I was so stressed out. God I’m gonna miss the deadline.” Although he just determined that crying was not an option, he felt tears well up in his eyes.

“Armin, I’m pretty sure your laptop is at my place.” Mikasa’s remark made Armin shoot his head up.

“What?”

“Remember, the other night you came over to work on some assignments since Eren was being too distracting?” Armin remembered. He remembered trying to work in the living room, his bedroom, and the kitchen before going to Mikasa for help. Eren was in one of his attention seeking moods; the blonde eventually felt bad and brought home a very late dinner. Sometimes Eren was like a puppy.

“That’s… are you _sure_ it’s at your place?” Mikasa couldn’t tell if Armin looked more or less stressed than before.

“It’s black right?” She got a nod. “It’s a Dell?” Another nod. “It’s been on my kitchen table; I forgot to tell you that you left it there.” Armin looked speechless for a lack of better term.

Armin looked at the table, and back at Mikasa. He was about to speak when the waiter came up to the trio.

“Would you guys like any more beverages?” Mikasa rolled her eyes as Sasha shot up.

“Yes please! I’ll take one more and he’ll,” She wrapped one arm around the blond and the other poked him in the chest. “-have what I’m having.” Armin looked up at Mikasa, and she looked back at him. The waiter looked at Armin, and the blond could only nod. He didn’t want to be stressed out for the rest of the night.

The drinks came quicker than expected, and before he knew it he had a bright blue glass in his hand.

“Screw scholarships.” Armin drank as much as he could in one go, before putting the glass down. At the time, he forgot he was a lightweight. He also forgot how much Sasha drank, because this was stronger than he expected.

This process was repeated a few times before Armin managed to get down two whole glasses. He sat back and unbuttoned his top buttons. He didn’t feel relaxed, but he wasn’t stressed anymore. Whatever neutral zone he was in, he wanted to stay in there forever.

“Armin, who else is helping you with the lab report?” Armin looked up at Mikasa’s question. He could feel Sasha leaning on his shoulder as she began to fall asleep.

“Um… Marco and Thomas, why?” He wiped the sweat off of his forehead- when had he started sweating?

“I’ll text Marco and ask him to complete the part you didn’t get to finish-”

“No! No no no no you _can’t_ do that! Him and Thomas already did their parts, and I’m almost done with mine, it wouldn’t be fair.” Armin looked at her with wide eyes, leaning more onto the table than he meant to. Mikasa rolled her eyes and whipped out her phone.

“I’m sure you’ve helped him plenty of times. Don’t worry about it anymore, Armin.” She finished texting Marco and put her phone down. Maybe it was the alcohol, but the blonde did not argue back this time. Armin mumbled a ‘thank you’ before laying his head against the table once more.

“Armin, do you want to come back to my place?” Mikasa didn’t say it outloud, as she assumed that Armin didn’t want to go back home yet. She watched as he nodded his head, before asking the waiter for the check.

**_Present_ **

  
  


“Can I go see him? Please?” Eren took a step towards the door before being stopped by Mikasa. He glared at her and her ability to overpower him.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea. He’ll decide when he wants to see you. He’s probably asleep anyways.” Mikasa glanced at Jean, who was attempting to mind his own business. She sighed, turning to him.

“Thanks for bringing Eren over, and talking to him earlier.” Both Jean and Eren blushed at that.

“Y-yeah, no problem.” Jean looked away after he spoke. Eren rolled his eyes and looked back at Annie’s door. He needed to see Armin.

“Can I at least see him? I need to know he’s okay, I won’t wake him up I swear.” Eren tried to bargain with her, but Mikasa was being firm.

“I’m telling you he’s fine. You’re gonna sleep on the couch and fix your mess in the morning when both of you are awake and sober.” Eren groaned loudly at her orders, appearing like a child in her eyes.

“Come on, Mikasa! Let me see him!” He was yelling now, causing Mikasa to shush him while Jean slowly walked towards the front door to leave.

“Eren what did I just-”

“Eren?”

Three heads turned and met Armin’s eyes. He looked tired, messy and upset when his eyes landed on Erin's. Mikasa stepped away from Eren and let him walk towards the blonde. Jean stepped away from the door, sitting down near Sasha’s, who was still passed out on the couch.

Eren didn’t say anything when he saw Armin. The blonde looked ten times worse than the last time Eren saw him. Armin was standing outside Annie’s doorway, still in his jeans and now mostly opened button down shirt.

“I heard you guys yelling…” Armin mumbled and looked at the ground. God this was awkward. He napped off most of the alcohol and could now feel the tension in the air.

“You heard _Eren_ yelling.” Jean’s comment earned him a glare from the brunette, yet he rolled his eyes.

With Armin’s gaze to the floor, Eren rushed over to him and pulled him into a hug. Armin’s eyes shot up, wrapping his arms around him almost by reflex.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” Eren spoke directly into the blonde’s ear, and Armin can’t remember the last time Eren hugged him this tightly. Maybe when they got accepted into the same college- but that hug was much quicker and more spontaneous than this one.

Armin dropped his head into Eren’s shoulder, not saying anything. God, he missed Eren more than he thought. It had only been a few hours since their argument, and Armin was already a mess without him. He felt like he could stand there holding Eren for hours.

He would have thought this attachment to be pathetic, but Eren’s grip on his body let him know that the feeling was mutual. He sighed as Eren continued to mutter his apologies.

“Eren it’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it.” Armin met Mikasa’s eyes after he spoke, and watched as she pulled a confused Jean outside the front door and into the hallways. It was weird how accurately she could read his mind; but at the moment he was thankful.

“It’s not okay. I was such an ass and I called you names and I totally didn’t care about your feelings and everything! God and I let you go out _alone_ in the dark while you were freaking out and- I’m really sorry.” Eren sounded tired and he sounded worried. Armin didn’t like that.

“I wasn’t fully in the right either. I should’ve communicated how I was feeling instead of walking away and calling you unhelpful.” Eren leaned his head against Armin’s hair, not responding. He turned and looked at Sasha, who began moving around and making noise in her sleep. He could feel how burnt out Armin was, and he could feel himself becoming tired as the seconds went by.

Eren loosened his grip around his friend, and wordlessly walked them both back into Annie’s room. He could tell Armin had been sleeping on the bed by how messy it was; but he didn’t say anything. He collapsed on the bed, pulling Armin down with him.

He had his arms around the blonde, but both of them were looking at the ceiling. They’ve slept in the same bed more times than Eren could count, and on occasion would cuddle somewhat like this. In a weird way he felt like he was 8 again, having his first sleepover with Armin. 

“Promise we’ll never fight like this again?” Eren mumbled the question into Armin’s hair, and got back an equally tired ‘promise’ from the blonde.

Without the blanket covering them, Eren noticed Armin still had his jeans and button down on.

“You’re fine in the jeans?” He waited for a response, but never got one. He turned and saw Armin passed out next to him, his face no longer having the strenuous look it once had; instead it had a peaceful sleepy one.

He reached out and brushed Armin’s hair out of his face, before returning his gaze back to the ceiling.

He wasn’t sure when he fell asleep or when he woke up, but he got an earful from Sasha after she dealt with her hangover.

**_FIN_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> deadass any feedback and requests are accepted idk how to communicate how desperate i am lol. i'm planning on writing something based on this one, such as previous experiences armin has had alone at night, or eren defending him in the past, or how mikasa and annie began living together. or even some bi content with jean.
> 
> lmk what you think, hope u guys enjoyed and have a good week!


End file.
